Well, Damn
by amelieelizabet
Summary: Sam finally gets back into the dating game, Dean is in the dark then shocked. Meanwhile a plot to 'enlighten' Dean is underway. Betrayal, danger in the form of a witch, sassy Bobby, maybe Adam(!) and to top it all off, is Cas falling? Set at some point in season 5, no real spoilers, maybe the apocolypse never happened.. language! Slash! Endgame Destiel Sabriel don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since Dean had heard Sam… _relaxing_. In fact, he'd say that poor Sammy hadn't gotten laid since Jess, so when he returned from the bar at gone midnight to their motel room, he couldn't say he was surprised that Saint Samuel had finally cracked. Instead, he went back to the desk clerk, wolfishly snagging a 'do not disturb' sign, before heading out to make himself comfortable in his car.

He would rib his brother about it in the morning, he decided.

* * *

Oh, how wrong Dean Winchester had been to continue on his way after hearing Sam's grunts in their room. Oh how he would come to wish it had never happened.

"Sammy, get covered; I'm coming in!" The elder hunter yelled before shouldering his way into the darkened motel room. Sam was sprawled, alone, on his bed, fully dressed and reading what Dean was certain was a classic poetry collection, certainly not a recipe for post-orgasmic bliss. "Dude, where's your chick? She love and leave you already?" If she did, Dean vowed to be both impressed at Sam for having the guts for a one-night stand, and pissed he didn't get to see his little brother's first real conquest.

"Dean, grow up." Sighing, Sam got up and rubbed a hand across his face. "I didn't bring a girl back here last night. If you heard me… _with_ someone, it would be the person I'm dating."

"What?" Dean gaped, wondering if his brother had officially tipped over the scale of stupid to full on crazy-ass. "You're dating? After all the crap we go through, and the decisions you've had to make, the people you've had to leave behind, I mean we all know how easily you get attached… you decide, after all that, to _date_?" He was seriously disappointed in his baby brother, he had to admit. Why couldn't he just have a string of meaningless flings like a normal person?

"Yeah, actually. They know exactly what we do, what I am, and they accept it. They accept me, and it's actually pretty hot…" Sam grinned roguishly to himself, before holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I didn't tell them, I was approached. We hit it off, and now we're dating. And yes, I know they aren't a demon, or any form of creature like that." Sam looked almost happy, and Dean cocked his head at the expression, so foreign on that face he nearly didn't recognise it. Well god damn him if he sabotaged the first good thing that was thrown Sam's way.

"Hey, as long as they aren't a monster, or a burden, dude, I'm happy for you. Getting laid'll do wonders for your mood. When can I meet her?" He asked, picking up his bacon cheeseburger and tossing Sam's muesli at Mr Lover Boy.

"Uh, no offense, man, but we aren't ready to… 'come out' yet. It takes time. Anyway, Cas wanted to drop in, he texted. You want to call him or shall I?" Ah, he thought his subject change was so subtle.

"Whatever, Sammy. Go pack; we're leaving in 20. Yeah, Cas? Sam said you wanted to talk? Motel Blanc on the I96. Room 16." Dean hung up his phone and continued chowing, only pausing to throw his spare cheeseburger at the newly appeared Castiel.

"Hello, Dean." His voice was sensual gravel in Dean's ears, not that it made any sense whatsoever, but sending shivers down the obtuse man's spine. He, as usual, ignored the tingling, ignored the pangs of attraction and the desire to stare into Cas' equally intense blue eyes, and grunted a greeting. "There appears to be some quite worrying omens of a demon in Salem, suggesting a strong witch is summoning an even stronger demon. We need to stop it before it does too much damage, but a ritual of that kind must take place on the full moon. That will not be for two weeks. We should get going, regardless."

"Wait, just mojo us there, Cas. I don't feel like being stuck with you two in my baby for a forty-odd hour journey, or longer with stops; god knows how crabby you get when you can't fidget." The older brother wanted to glare at the angel, but something in his not-quite-human expression stopped him. "Cas? You _do_ still have mojo, right?" What had he done? How had he caused Cas to lose his powers this time? "Cas?"

"Unfortunately, my… angel juice is depleted. Heaven is still at war and recently my side has lost ground. I, as a result, have lost a lot of my strength. I cannot transport you at this time, Dean. I am sorry." Cas looked so dejected that the hunter moved to sit beside him on the bed when Sam barged out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. He took one look at Cas and opened his arms. The shorter man, much to Dean's shock, shot up and pulled himself into Sam's embrace.

"Rough time in heaven?" Dam asked, cradling the angel's shoulder blades tenderly, as if he could feel the wings hidden there. "You should have called sooner; we would have made time for you. You look exhausted, Cas. We can stay here, okay? I heard you say that we have two weeks. We'll take some time out, and you can rest." Dean pulled a face and huffed, turning away. Why was Sam all over his angel? Where had their 'more profound bond' gone?

"Shut your pie hole, Gigantor. We hit the road now." For some reason, he couldn't bear to look at the pair and so stormed off to his baby. At least she never messed him around, was always faithful to him. Why was Sam suddenly hugging Castiel? And why was Cas suddenly accepting those hugs? He sat in his car, scowling at the wheel until the pair finally emerged, Cas was smiling gently up at Sam who still had a hand on Cas' shoulder. It was enough to turn Dean's stomach, a protective and unknown urge rising in him to punch Sam and shield Cas. He looked away, down at the cassette player, remembering the track that had been playing when they stopped and would continue; AC/DC's 'Got You by the Balls'. _Not on my watch_, he thought sullenly.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? This actually has been planned, but can go three ways (I went OTT with my plans); first – if, by the 5th chapter, this has less than 10 reviews, I'm not bringing Adam back. He isn't crucial to the plot but, bless his heart, I just really want him out of hell. Second – if by the fifth chapter this has 10-20 reviews, he'll come back, but it will be temporary (mwah ha ha ha…), and you'll have to get more submitted in order for him to stay for more than a couple of chapters. Third, if it gets over 20 reviews, I'll bring him back for a big part of the plot. And I do mean actual reviews, not just a smiley :P I hope you like it, and that it's a bit different to the usual! Next chapter will be up within 5 days, love _Amelie x_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was furious. Why did Sam sit in the back with Cas, instead of in the passenger seat, where he usually sat? Why did Dean have to resist the urge to turn around and deck his brother? Why, for the first time in his existence, did he feel like his baby was so cramped he couldn't breathe?

Dean Winchester had suddenly become very happy with the idea of spending a prolonged amount of time around those two, for some reason suddenly _best of friends_. Is this how Sam used to feel? When Dean and Cas were so close?

By the rage he felt when he saw that Sam and Castiel were conversing quietly in his mirror, heads close together, he'd say that Sam had never felt anything close to the emotions currently surging through Dean.

"We're stopping; I'm starving." He growled, swerving into the exit of the i96 to the rickety diner. They'd only been on the road for three hours and he had to get away from the sudden indifference radiating off Cas in his direction.

Dean was surprised to find that he didn't mind that Sam wasn't hanging off his every word, was no longer idol-worshipping him. It was fine that he was no longer the centre of his brother's attentions, but definitely _not_ fine that Castiel hadn't said two words to Dean since they started driving. Even if it had been mundane questions about a song on the radio or a passing landmark, whenever Cas was riding with them, he would often communicate with Dean and on a rarer occasion, Sam. This silence was unnerving and unfair. How could he ignore Dean? All the hunter wanted was to comfort the angel over the new turn in the war, but how could he when it seemed that Sam was all the ancient being needed? Dean had become redundant to the angel's needs.

"Dean, why have we stopped? You can usually go a solid five or six hours without stopping for so much as to use the toilet, and now you need to eat?" Sam was confused, pulling away from Cas to lean into the front. This was a relief to the older Winchester who pulled up outside the backwater diner and got out, tempted to slam the door but never willing or angry enough to harm his impala.

"Stop mothering, Sammy. I just feel ill, is all. It's time to stop for food, especially if Feathers is humanising again." Cas looked exhausted, and Dean wondered if he should demand that they stop for longer. Or perhaps that Sam sit in the front to allow Cas a chance to rest along the bench seat. But, he reasoned, that would alert the pair to the fact that he was _bothered_ by their kinship. He felt Sam move away towards the establishment and Dean felt another presence by his side, looking down at Castiel. "What, Cas?"

"Are you suffering from an illness?" To anyone else, the monotone and the blank face would have indicated apathy, but Dean knew by the slight tilt of his head and the curled fingers that hung loosely by his sides that he was concerned. Despite his anger, Dean felt himself relax a bit, knowing that his Cas was still in there somewhere.

"I'm just a little rough from last night, I guess, nothing to worry about really; I'll be as right as rain in no time. I just needed some air, and you need to eat some more if your body is getting used to being human again." He knew that lying to the angel was a bad thing, was terrible actually since Castiel had trusted him so implicitly, but what was he supposed to say? That the reason he stopped was because he hates the fact that Cas and Sam finally got along, and he had seemed to forget Dean?

"Did you have a late night, then?" Castiel asked. "I understand you are still as fond of alcohol and public houses as before the war started. This economy is… not conducive to a drinking habit, Dean." It took the hunter a while to realise that Cas had tried to make a joke, and laughed. It was such a poor joke that he just couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, I, uh, I got lucky." He felt sick at lying further, but thought his masculinity was at risk due to his apparent 'sensitivity' this morning. "Again. You know the chicks just can't stay away." He coughed and grinned what he hoped was roguishly. Castiel turned away, fists clenched.

"I know your rapport with women very well, Dean. You forget; just because there is a war going on, does not mean that Heaven stops recording every sin. Your fornication has been noted." His voice was colder, and his back remained turned to Dean. "I am going to find Sam. He was telling me a joke when you interrupted us. Perhaps he will order me a burger." When the angel moved away, Dean felt a desperate need to stay with him. Where was his profound bond?

"Wait, Cas! I can buy you the burger, c'mon, dude!" Why was Castiel so abruptly eager to get away from him? "Sam's a bore, and I think he has even more of a stick up his ass than you do." He thought this would get a hint of a smile from his friend, but if anything, the frown deepened.

"I quite happen to enjoy Samuel's company, Dean. He is intelligent and perceptive." Well, damn. There went the plan of cajoling Cas back onto Dean's side. "I think the fresh air would do you good, Dean, if your stomach is tender from your activities last night. We will bring you out some food." With that, Castiel pulled away from the hunter and strode into the diner. Through the window Dean could see Sam sling an arm around Cas' shoulders and grin down at him. Really, the height difference was preposterous. It would be much more comfortable for Dean and Castiel, and suited their camaraderie better, too.

"What you are, is jealous, Deano!" A voice behind him made him jump with a girly squeak, reaching to pull a non-existent handgun from the back of his jeans. The voice was familiar, and the face unwelcome.

"GABRIEL?"

* * *

A/N: aaaaand... he's back! Yes, of course I've elected to ignore the fact that Luci killed him never to return (until now...). This actually will probably factor in his death, because I think Dean's reaction will be HILARIOUS. But you knew he'd be alive and kicking, didn't you?! I tagged it! *blushes* I would like to thank anna3311234 (any meaning behind the numbers?) and I'mJustWhoIAm for your reviews... I've never read Wincestiel but I might give it a go :) and to blackpuppy9; I can blackmail if I have the material, and I'm afraid I love reviews too much to _not_ dangle Adam in front of your face! I'm sorry, but according to several psychiatrists, it is as a result of not getting enough attention as a child. I forgot to say, but it is **heavily** implied, that I own nothing. Please tell me what you think, because I need to know whether my characters are OOC or something like that!

Also, if you have Tumblr, I'm _hellhoundsinbelgravia_ . I hope to see you, just drop a message in my ask letting me know you found me here! Love, _Amelie x_


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel couldn't have asked for a better reaction than Dean had given him. Jumping round, squawking his name, reaching for his gun [which he had left in the trunk of his car], clutching at his amulet. Gabe watched with amusement as shock morphed into outrage and embarrassment. Yes, Dean had been caught glaring jealously at Sam and Castiel.

"It is I, fair Princess Dean, here to rescue you from the dragon of envy like the disney princess you are!" The archangel was sure that, if looks could kill, he would be struck dead [again] from the poisonous stare shot his way.

"How the hell are you not dead?" Dean questioned, not quite ready to believe that their most powerful and unexpected ally was back from the dead. Yes, they felt terribly guilty about forcing Gabriel's hand that night, Sam more so than Dean, but it was highly unlikely that some miracle had brought him back from the abyss of the end of the archangel blade. Dean was wary that this incarnation was a shifter, maybe a ghost, if angels could become such things. Castiel had told the Winchesters of how he had taken his brother's body back to the host, how he had seen the wings etched in onyx on the floor of the hotel and mourned the loss of his brother, perhaps closest of them all.

"Well, Deano, here's the thing; it turns out that something, maybe Dad himself, brought me back." Gabriel smirked when Dean scoffed, and plucked a chocolate bar from his pocket. "I don't know why you're so skeptical, seeing as you, your brother and mine have all been revived several times. It seems to actually be quite fashionable this century; the Buddhists will have a field day." Seeing that the elder Winchester still wasn't convinced, Gabriel sighed and spread his arms. "Go on, then. Gimme all you got; silver, salt, holy water, exorcism, whatever floats your boat. I'd appreciate it if you stay away from Holy Oil and Enochian banishments, but I think Holy Oil Molotovs are more Cas' thing, don't you?"

"You talk too much, you dick," Dean muttered as he made his way to the trunk of his car, locating the aforementioned materials. "So, if it really is you, why have you only just come back now? Why not before, or why didn't you just let us continue to think you were dead and continue wreaking havoc on humans?" It was a question that had sprung to mind almost immediately after the revelation that the angel was alive. If he had wanted, Gabriel could have lived out the rest of the Winchesters' short human lives without encountering them at all, yet he appears suddenly behind the most volatile of the hunters? As he systematically ruled out different monsters and eventually ascertaining that this was indeed Gabriel, he contemplated reasons why he would return by his enemies.

"Because you aren't my enemy anymore, never were really. I was in Greece, conning a greedy tycoon out of his every drachma, thinking about it and, bar forcing me to face Luci dearest before I was ready to, what really have you done to me to make you my enemies? So, I thought I'd come back here and help your sorry asses. Now are we good?" Dean nodded and glanced back to the inside of the diner. Sam and Cas, it appeared, had finally bought the food and were pocketing as many packets of sauce as they could before heading out.

"We're good. Just... go easy on Sammy, okay? He's just stopped feeling guilty about you kickin' the bucket, finally got himself a girlfriend, and I don't want you coming back and ruining all of that. You got that? Otherwise you can piss back off to Greece." Dean snarled, keeping his eyes fixed on the errant archangel, who looked much more serious than he had ever been.

"Sam has a girlfriend? Now there's some news I haven't heard through the grapevine. And she passed your test? Must be one hell of a woman." If Dean didn't know any better, he would say that the angel looked jealous, but seeing as there was no way Sam could have ever been involved with such a douchebag, he ruled that option out. At that moment the man in question and the not-so-mojo'ed-angel pushed the doors of the diner open and stepped out, taking a moment to bask in the sunlight before looking over to the impala. What they saw made Sam almost drop the bag of food he was holding, caught only by a clone of Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" He spluttered, eyes wide. Castiel looked less surprised, but still not completely certain as to why his older brother had appeared in their company. "You're alive?"

"Yes, Sammy, I'm alive," Gabe sighed, resigning himself to having to repeat his story. "And boy, do we need to talk. But first, get in the car; I'm starving and I'd rather be sitting down when I tell you why I'm back again."

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I've broken my laptop and have been struggling to write without it. It's taken me ages, but I've found a temporary replacement in the form of my iPad, the wonderful thing. Only problem is the brackets; I couldn't be bothered to reconfigure the keyboard for them.

This chapter isn't everything I thought it'd be, but Gabe is such a big character in this story that I preferred talking about him than rushing his reappearance. Needless to say, he's going to have some serious conversations with Cas and Sam that Dean won't hear.

Not long to go before chapter 5 now, a biggie, and I'm not up to review-par... it isn't looking good for Adam! Poor man. 6 reviews means he won't be coming back :(

I'm going on holiday on the 19th so I'll try to update this, and _all_ of my other stories [I know!] before I go, but I won't make any promises. Please review, I need cheering up right now, and I do want to bring Adam back for some loving by the boys. Also, it's a rubbish, quickly written oneshot, but please check out my Starpernatural fic; I wrote it for a submission on tumblr and I'd like feedback. I'll dedicate a chapter of this to anyone who reviews that. Love you! _Amelie x_


End file.
